Tinta rosa
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando Arthur lanzó aquel hechizo, quería ayudar a Molly, no crear un horrible monstruo. Escrito para el reto "Álbus de Fotos" del foro "Retos Harry Potter y más"


**TINTA ROSA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Álbum de Fotos" **__del foro __**"Retos Harry Potter y más"**__. La idea consiste en escribir un fic a partir de un fan-art determinado. En mi caso, los protagonistas serán Molly y Arthur y la imagen que aparece en la portada pertenece a la señorita __**AndreaXXX**__, cuyo perfil podéis encontrar en Devianart. Sin más preámbulos… ¡Al tema!_

* * *

Molly introdujo la pluma en el tintero, dejó que la tinta se escurriese un poco y procedió a escribir con sumo cuidado en el pergamino. Todavía tenía siete días enteros para terminar los deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero ése año les había tocado en suerte una profesora de lo más quisquillosa y la joven quería asegurarse de que su ensayo tuviera un aspecto pulcro y ordenado y estuviera escrito con la mejor caligrafía posible. Por ese motivo había ocupado una de las mesas más aisladas de la biblioteca y no pensaba moverse de allí hasta que no tuviera terminado, al menos, un tercio de todo el trabajo.

Realmente Molly Prewett no era una visitante asidua de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Prefería hacer los deberes en la sala común de Gryffindor o en su dormitorio, pero últimamente no le quedaba más remedio que refugiarse allí. Sus hermanos podían llegar a ser extraordinariamente pesados y acostumbraban a llamarla empollona cada vez que la veían con la nariz metida entre los libros. No obstante, a ellos podía soportarlos porque llevaba haciéndolo mucho tiempo, desde que puso un pie en Hogwarts por primera vez. El responsable de que Molly estuviera estudiando en la biblioteca era Arthur Weasley, que estaba colado por ella y no se molestaba en ocultarlo ni aunque sus hermanos le hubieran amenazado una media docena de veces aproximadamente.

Molly se permitió pensar en Weasley un instante. Era un chaval de su curso, alto y flacucho que tenía el pelo rojo y usaba gafas. Todo el mundo en el castillo sabía que estaba un poco chiflado porque se pasaba el día hablando sobre las obras y milagros de los muggles. Molly no se veía capaz de afirmar que estuviera loco, pero sí le resultaba un poco perturbador. ¿Desagradable? Aún no lo había decidido del todo.

Y es que Arthur Weasley podía tener un montón de defectos. A parte de su obsesión por los muggles, era despistado, torpón y nunca sabía cuándo mantener la boca cerrada. Pero también tenía sus virtudes. Era amable, se desvivía por los niños más pequeños, sacaba buenas notas y tenía unos ojos azules capaces de quitar el hipo.

Molly frunció el ceño. ¿Acababa de pensar que Arthur Weasley tenía los ojos bonitos? Agitó la cabeza y procuró volver a lo realmente importante: su ensayo de defensa. Porque no podía permitirse esa clase de pensamientos. Bastantes problemas tenía ya Arthur con sus hermanos como para que sospecharan que sus sentimientos eran compartidos. Porque no lo eran, ¿verdad?

La joven dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y miró a su alrededor. No tardó nada en ver a un par de chicos haciéndose arrumacos un poco más allá y sintió algo extraño revolviéndole las tripas. ¿Envidia, tal vez? Recordó lo ocurrido después de Navidad, cuando Arthur se acercó a ella y le hizo entrega de un paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo. Le dijo que Santa se había acordado de ella en casa de los Weasley y, aunque al principio quiso rechazar el presente, no le quedó más remedio que abrirlo. Era un enchufe, supuestamente el mejor de toda su colección. Molly, que no quería un trasto de esos para nada, sintió la tentación de tirárselo a la cabeza y mandar al muy cretino a freír monas, pero entonces Arthur le había sonreído y ella quedó completamente desarmada. Incluso pensó que estaba guapo, ¡por Merlín!

Después de aquello, Arthur necesitó un par de semanas más para confesarle que se sentía irremediablemente atraído por ella y Molly no supo qué contestarle. En aquel entonces tenía bastante claro que Weasley no le gustaba para nada pero, ¿y ahora? La chica se mordió el labio inferior y se regañó porque estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso. Tenía que apartar a Arthur de su mente ya mismo y ponerse con el trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras porque necesitaba sacar una buena nota en el próximo ensayo si no quería que su media del curso se resintiera terriblemente.

Molly suspiró, más que dispuesta a ponerse manos a la obra, y volvió a coger la pluma, la metió en el tintero y dejó que la tinta se escurriera.

—¡Hola, Molly!

Aunque Arthur habló en susurros, la chica se llevó un buen sobresalto y lo miró con pasmo absoluto.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley?

Molly miró temerosa en dirección a la bibliotecaria. La señorita Pince no llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando en Hogwarts pero ya se había ganado una fama horrorosa entre los alumnos. Todos sabían que no era bueno subir la voz en sus dominios y más de un par de orejas enrojecidas daban testimonio de ello.

—He venido a devolver _"El Conde de Montecristo"_. Es una novela muggle que trata sobre la venganza —Sin ser invitado, Arthur tomó asiento. A esas alturas del cuento ya estaba sonriendo. Molly llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente estaba muy guapo cuando lo hacía—. Al protagonista lo mandan a la cárcel siendo inocente, pero se escapa y decide ajustar cuentas con sus enemigos.

—Ya —Musitó Molly, abrumada por la explicación y preocupada por la señorita Pince.

—Volvía a la torre de Gryffindor, pero si quieres me quedó y te hago compañía.

—No hace falta, Weasley. De verdad.

Molly esperaba que con eso bastara para que Arthur se fuese y la dejara a solas con sus confusos pensamientos, pero lo que hizo fue echarle un vistazo al pergamino y ampliar aún más su sonrisa.

—¡Oh! Ya estás liada con los deberes de Defensa. No quieres retrasarte, ¿verdad? —Molly se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta—. Yo también debería ir empezando, pero es que me da mucha pereza.

—No creo que esa excusa le sirva a la profesora.

—No, yo tampoco —Arthur suspiró y miró con resignación el pergamino, la pluma y el tintero de Molly. Entonces, su rostro se iluminó y volvió a sonreír como si se le acabara de ocurrir la mejor idea del mundo—. ¿Sabes cómo podrías hacer más atractiva la presentación del ensayo? ¡Utilizando tinta de colores!

Presa de una emoción que sólo el propio Arthur podía entender, el chico había alzado un poco el tono de voz. La señorita Pince le lanzó una mirada hosca y no necesitó mover un músculo para que comprendiera que debía guardar silencio. Weasley hizo un gesto de disculpa, pero no perdió la sonrisa. En cuanto a Molly, suponía que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de las últimas palabras de su compañero, pero la pregunta se le escapó.

—¿Tinta de colores?

—Los muggles la usan mucho para resaltar textos y cosas así. Imagínate lo chulo que te podría quedar todo si pusieras los títulos en color rojo y resaltaras las partes importantes en, no sé, ¿amarillo?

—¿Amarillo?

—Quedaría muy Gryffindor, ¿no te parece?

Molly no pudo evitar reírse. Se imaginaba la cara de su adusta profesora si se diera de bruces con un ensayo de esas características y, aunque indudablemente Arthur Weasley no estaba en sus cabales, ese día le pareció encantador.

—La verdad, no creo que le guste mucho.

—¡Uhm! —Arthur se sobó la barbilla mientras reflexionaba sobre el asunto—. Tal vez con ella no funcione pero, ¿qué me dices de Slughorn? Yo creo que le gustará tanto que es posible que te invite a formar parte de su Club de Eminencias.

—¿Quién querría formar parte del Club de Eminencias del profesor Slughorn?

—Dicen que las meriendas en su despacho son excepcionales.

Molly se rió otra vez. Una nueva mirada de advertencia de la señora Pince consiguió que se controlara un poco porque todos sabían que no habría una tercera. A la próxima, sus orejas sufrirían las consecuencias.

—¿Tienes otro tintero?

—¿Qué?

—Creo que sé cómo cambiar el color de la tinta, ya verás.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior y se dijo que no era buena idea. Sus manos tomaron vida propia y le entregaron a Arthur el tintero de repuesto. Debía estar volviéndose tan loca como él.

Weasley depositó el botecito de cristal sobre la mesa, sacó la varita del cinto de los pantalones y frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar las palabras exactas para llevar a cabo el hechizo. No recordaba si las había leído en algún sitio o si alguien se las había enseñado, pero estaba seguro de que funcionarían. Le costó un poquito más de la cuenta dar con ellas, pero finalmente apuntó al tintero y las susurró tan bajito que ni siquiera Molly pudo escucharlas.

La tinta cambió de color de inmediato. Del aburrido negro de toda la vida, pasó a ser de un tono rosa alegre y bonito. Molly parpadeó con asombro y miró a Arthur con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sin duda había subestimado las capacidades mágicas del chico porque no se esperaba un resultado tan satisfactorio como aquel.

—Ha funcionado —Musitó Weasley como si no las hubiera tenido todas consigo.

—Eso parece —Molly le sonrió.

—¡Ha funcionado!

Arthur tenía toda la pinta de ir a ponerse a dar saltitos, pero la tinta rosa se lo impidió. El chico alucinó cuando el contenido del tintero abrió unos ojillos blanquecinos y sonrió antes de salir del bote de cristal y ponerse a pasear por toda la mesa.

—¿Qué…? —Molly no pudo seguir hablando. Era bruja y había visto cientos de cosas formidables a lo largo de toda su vida, pero aquello se llevaba la palma. Le echó un vistazo a Weasley, que estaba quieto y callado, y sintió la necesidad de decir algo—. ¿Es normal que la tinta de colores haga eso?

Ante la posibilidad de no verse obligado a quedar como un idiota, Arthur Weasley sonrió de nuevo y se llevó la mano al cabello. Molly no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su extraña creación y tal vez sintiera algo de admiración. Después de todo, la mayor parte de los estudiantes de Hogwarts no eran capaces de hacer cosas como aquella.

—Sí, bueno. ¿Te gusta?

Molly no tuvo tiempo de responderle. La tinta rosa, que hasta ese momento había tenido una carita de lo más mona, compuso una expresión escalofriante y atacó fulminantemente a Molly Prewett, que gritó y por primera vez en su vida buscó la ayuda de la ominosa señorita Pince.

* * *

Fue necesaria la intervención de la señorita Pince, dos profesores y un Premio Anual para reducir a la diabólica tinta rosa. Arthur, que había sido castigado por llevar a cabo hechizos cuyas consecuencias le eran desconocidas, se había pasado toda la tarde muerto de preocupación por Molly. La pobre había terminado en la enfermería, con la piel manchada con un producto que tal vez no desaparecería nunca. Y no era como si a Arthur le gustara cumplir un castigo con el horrible señor Pringle, pero prefería mil veces eso antes que ver a Molly herida de gravedad.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado. Llevaba muchísimo tiempo enamorado de Molly y únicamente quiso ayudarla con los deberes porque sabía lo importante que era para ella sacar buenas notas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero tenía la sensación de que lo había echado todo a perder. Eso le pasaba por idiota, por creerse un buen mago y por intentar impresionar a una chica que definitivamente estaba fuera de su alcance.

Aunque Arthur era plenamente consciente de que Molly Prewett no querría ser su novia ni aunque fueran los dos últimos habitantes del mundo, se plantó en la puerta de la enfermería a la espera de que la enfermera permitiera que la chica volviera a su sala común. Necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien, pedirle perdón y prometerle que la iba a dejar en paz para siempre. Le dolía en el alma tener que hacerlo, pero era lo más seguro para la pobre bruja.

La hora de la cena estaba próxima cuando Molly abandonó la enfermería. Arthur, que había estado lamentándose sentado en el suelo, se levantó de un bote y fue en su encuentro.

—¡Molly! ¡Gracias a Merlín! Pensé que no te dejarían salir nunca.

Ella se detuvo y le miró con absoluta seriedad. Así no era nada fácil adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Estás bien? ¡Rayos! No quería que pasara lo que ha pasado. Pensé que el hechizo funcionaría y yo… —Arthur se interrumpió. Se moría de ganas de abrazar a la chica, de arrojarse a sus pies o de hacer lo que fuera para ganarse su perdón—. Fui un tonto. Debí asegurarme de que las palabras eran las adecuadas. Por mi culpa estás herida y…

—No estoy herida —Dijo Molly con total tranquilidad, interrumpiendo su discurso y sonriendo. ¡Sonriendo!—. Sólo me he manchado un poco.

—¿Qué?

—Pues que tu monstruo de tinta era inofensivo, Arthur. Ni siquiera me han escocido los ojos, y mira que me ha dado de lleno.

Arthur frunció el ceño. Ciertamente Molly no parecía estar nada enfadada con él. De hecho, le miraba de una forma un poco rara, más amistosa que de costumbre. Y le acababa de llamar "Arthur". Hasta ese día, siempre había sido "Weasley".

—¿De verdad estás bien? —Molly asintió, su preciosa sonrisa iluminando todo el pasillo—. ¿Y no estás, ya sabes, enfadada conmigo?

—Bueno, tal vez un poquito. Por tu culpa no he podido empezar el ensayo de Defensa.

Arthur se temió una respuesta peor, mucho peor que esa. Por eso sonrió de alivio y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente.

—Yo te ayudaré, Molly. Vas a hacer el mejor trabajo que esa amargada haya leído nunca. Vas a sacar una nota genial y vas a…

Arthur no pudo seguir hablando. Por algún glorioso motivo que no conseguía comprender, la chica de sus sueños acababa de rodearle el cuello con los brazos y le estaba besando. ¡Besando! ¡A él! ¡Arthur Weasley! El bicho raro de Hogwarts, el tipo que acababa de cubrirla de tinta rosa un ratito antes.

No se tomó la molestia de preguntarse por aquel extraño comportamiento. Se limitó a disfrutar del beso y, cuando Molly se separó y le sonrió, acarició sus mejillas sonrosadas y pasó los dedos por la cinta negra que le sujetaba el pelo.

—¡Guau! —Dijo, contento por saber expresar correctamente todas sus emociones. Molly se rió, le cogió de la mano y tiró de él a través del pasillo—. No es que me queje Molly pero, ¿por qué no estás enfadada?

—Pues porque eres el primer chico que crea vida para mí. Y démonos prisa antes de que Pringle nos pille.

A Arthur la respuesta le había dejado un poco confundido, pero supuso que estaba bien porque, después de todo, eso hizo, ¿no? Le dio vida a un botecito de tinta. Y si Molly pensaba que no importaba que hubiera resultado ser malvada, pues realmente no importaba nada.

**FIN**


End file.
